Genetic factors have been identified that influence an individual?s risk for developing alcoholism. Yet, the awareness and integration of this information into individuals? own beliefs and behaviors is unknown. This study is aimed at gaining an understanding of current beliefs about genetics and alcoholism and behaviors of individuals from families that have been affected with alcoholism. In addition, it proposes to look at interest in future genetic susceptibility testing. Approximately 30 family members who have at least one first-degree relative with alcoholism are being asked to participate in a one-time, in-depth, semi-structured interview that addresses their beliefs about the causes of alcoholism, their own drinking behaviors, their beliefs about personal control over risk for becoming an alcoholic, and their attitudes towards future development of predispositional testing. The interview data is undergoing transcription and coding to identify recurring broad categories and the properties of those categories. Themes concerning the factors that may influence cause beliefs, personal control, testing, and drinking behaviors will be identified. In addition, several validated tools will be administered and used to aid in describing the informants and in interpretation of the results. The findings of this proposed study will further understanding of the influence beliefs about genetics and its role in alcoholism have on the attitudes and behaviors of at-risk individuals. The findings of the study will be used to inform future studies that will assess the impact of genetic predisposition to alcoholism on family members at risk.